Summer Equinox
by Jaddasroots
Summary: It's the final Chappy in the Valentine'sDay/MidnightKiss series.//After finding her secret admirer and being proposed to last time, it's time for the wedding. Shadow's forced into a tux, and someone pays a visit over the honeymoon...


Jaddasroots

Jaddasroots

The last installment! Maybe, I don't know. But anyway, this is where a whole new beginning is!

And excuse the title, I didn't want Memorial day, or Mother's day, so I chose, Summer Equinox, the first day of summer.

So here you have it.

Sunlight shined through a window onto the bed where the two hedgehogs lay. Shadow, always awake first, slowly got up. He shook his quills some. He looked out the door. _ 'Tomorrow, my life will begin…'_

He turned back to see Amy sitting up, with total bed-head. It was a complete haystack, but he didn't care, he loved her no matter what. Shadow went back to his spot in bed to kiss Amy on the fore head. "Good morning, love." "Oh Shadow…one more day!" Amy said now fully awake. "Yes, one more day. Tomorrow, I can truly start my life with you." Shadow said kissing her passionately.

"Oh Shadow, you always say the most romantic things…" Amy mumbled his lips still lightly against hers. "What? Is that bad? Should I stop? Am I spoiling you?" He questioned with a smirk. Amy blushed. "No I mean, I love it when you do that!" Shadow gave her a quick kiss. "Now get dressed, I have a feeling Rouge will be over here in seconds to finish you up."

"But where are you going?" Shadow froze in place. "I'm going…" He looked back at the lovely Amy who was fuming with only the sheets covering her bare form. "I was just going to go," The sheets flew off the bed wrapping Amy in them. Amy marched over in her sheet dress.

"No! You will go to the practice, no matter who's there!" "But the faker's there. You know I'll tear the place down!" "You mean…" Tears welled up.

Shadow flattened his ears against his head. _'Oh no. Not the crying…'_

"You can't even restrain yourself enough to make me happy?" Amy sobbed quietly. "Alright…I won't kill him…" Shadow said giving in. "Yay!" Amy said jumping on him. "Yet." Shadow finished. Amy giggled some. "Oh…sense I must behave today, you'll have to _**'behave'**_ for me too later on." Amy immediately blushed, knowing where he was getting at. "Shadow!!" Shadow quickly phased behind Amy and gave her a kiss.

"See ya later." With that he Chaos Controlled to the area where they would wed.

Amy giggled and blushed in excitement." Haha! Yay!" She bubbled happily. She pulled out a frilly red top with some pink shorts on. "Alright. Rouge is meeting me at the store." With that she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. "Hey you two!!" Maria floated over to her "mother." "Chao Chao!!" A little black and red chao floated over to Maria hugging her. "Oh you two!" Amy began to make coffee as the two followed.

"So what'll it be today? Fruit?" They both shook their head. "Cereal?" The shook again. "Uh…fruit with cereal?" "Chao!" Shade said with approval. "Alright! Cereal with fruit!" Amy said putting Raisin Bran Flakes with Strawberries and apples inside.

"Taste good?" "Chao!!" Maria said. "Good!" Amy smiled.

Amy began to fix herself an omelet. _'It only seems like days since he proposed…'_

FB

She stood up crying and yelled into the night. "I LOVE YOU SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!"  
She sat on the bench weeping. She felt water on her arm. She looked into the sky. "Snow? But it was warm only a few seconds ago…"  
She looked around to see the Black Cherry Jell-o gone.

"Who could've,"

_**"You sure are loud for so late at night."**_

Amy gasped and turned around. She had Jell-o stuffed in her mouth and was sealed with a kiss. She cried.

"Shadow…you came back…" "I told you I would. Hey…why're you crying? What'd I do?!" "You left and weren't back for two days…" I couldn't stand it…you being away so long…" "I'm sorry…but you think my smirk is sexy?" She blushed. "You heard all that?!" "Yeah that's why…" He reached in to the scarf Amy knitted him.

He got on one knee.

"Amy Rose…will you marry me?"

Amy's voice was caught on her throat. She couldn't breathe.

EFB

'_And now we will marry tomorrow! Oh it's so exciting! I love Shadow with all my heart and he loves me as well…but still there is one thing I'm not sure he'll be able to handle yet…'_

She heard a knock on her door, interrupting her thoughts. "Coming!" She opened the door and Rouge and Sally were there. "Heya girlie." Rouge said walking in a v-cut blue top with black shorts. "Hi Rouge and Sally." Amy said closing the door.

"So Amy, how's it feel? Getting married tomorrow?" Sally asked sitting on the couch. "It's feels exciting! I can't wait! I'm surprised you two were so blasé about it."

"We were just as excited hon; we just knew how to keep it covered." "Well, I'm ready, we can go." "Great. Let's go try on your dress and finish up the other details." Sally said taking Amy's hand.

Elsewhere

Shadow quietly stood at the altar. _'This is boring…I wonder how Amy's_ _doing with her dress…'_ He imagined Amy in an elegant dress. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks unknowingly. "Oh Rose…"

"Yo! Shadow!" Sonic called. "What is it now Sonic?" "What's up, you seem all spaced out." "I don't want to be here…I want to be with Amy." "Ha. You sound like a kid who got the worst toy ever." Shadow shot a quick glare.

"But what I'm saying is, that's really natural, for you to want to be by Amy. I'm actually very glad, especially after how I treated her back then…"

Sonic said gazing at the sky. Shadow looked at him, curious. "But I can feel what you feel. I wish Sally were here, I'm sure Knuckles feels that way too. But think about it this way; you're doing this to make Amy happy, and I'm sure nothing can bring a man greater joy."

Shadow gazed at the hedgehog. "Thanks Sonic." Sonic grinned his cheesy grin and slapped Shadow on the back. Shadow tipped forwards some. "Glad to be of service!" "Why you…!" Shadow said his anger rising quickly. _'Calm down. Amy told you to behave'_ his conscious said.

"Calm…" Shadow repeated. "Yo! Sonic come over here!" Knuckles called. "Well I gotta go!" And Sonic sped down the aisle.

Shadow stared after him. _'Heh. No wonder you're my best man…'_

Back with Amy

"Wow Rouge! Just…wow!" Amy gazed at the dress that hung on the wall in the dressing room. "Sally, Rouge, you two are masters!" Amy said ogling her dress. "It wasn't easy getting this designer silk dress." Sally said. "It took quite a bit of favors."

"Oh I love you two!" Amy said hugging them both. "Now let's go over the decorations." Rouge said pulling out a chart. "Ok, the theme is Summer Sakura, since it's on the first day of Summer. Your dress is pink, Shadow will wear a white tux, we bridesmaids will wear pink dresses, flower girls wear white, and the décor is a surprise!"

"What?! How can we go over it, if you don' tell me?" Amy protested. "Ha! Our secret!" They both said.

"You two are cruel…" Amy pouted playfully. "Well that's it, and how time flew…" Sally said looking out the window into the night. "Let's go get you home. We don't need you passing out asleep in the middle of the ceremony." Rouge said. They all laughed.

Later

Amy opened the door. "Shadow? I'm home!" She walked in. "Practice shouldn't have lasted long…maybe they're out getting drinks?" She whispered to herself. She placed her keys down and her jacket on the rack.

"Shadow!"

She called walking up the stairs. _'Where is he?'_ Amy walked into her dark room. "Shadow?" She said quietly. Suddenly Amy was hugged from behind. "I missed you." Shadow whispered in a sexy voice. "Shadow?"

"I told you," he began, his mocking tone clearly laced in his voice, "you would behave for me later." Amy blushed in the darkness. "Shadow…I was a good girl today…"

"But still…" "Alright…but we need to sleep…"

Shadow began to pull off her top. "I'm glad you see it my way."

Wedding Day

"Wake up." Amy rolled over. "WAKE UP!" Rouge yelled coming into their room. "What the…Rouge?!" Amy said sitting up some. "It's morning and we've got to get you primped and preened!" Rouge said taking Amy by the arm.

"But where's Shadow?" "You know the rules. You can't be seen until you walk down that aisle." "Alright. But how'd you get him out?" "While he was asleep I had the boys bag him and take him." Amy looked up. _'So that's why I got cold in the middle of the night…'_

"Now let's go. The limo is here to take you to your room!" "Limo?!" Amy said.

There it was. A white limo about the length of half the block. "Rouge it's nice but I told you not to go overboard…" "It's not overboard…is it?"

Sally emerged from the sliding door. "Come on you two!" Rouge pushed Amy into the limo. "Hello Miss Amy." Cream said. "I think the proper way is to say Mrs. Amy." Cosmo said sitting beside Cream.

They giggled at Amy's blushing. "You two!"

They arrived at a lavish building. "Here we are. The swankiest hotel here, equipped with the swankiest restaurant." Rouge said climbing out the limo.

"Oh wow Rouge, how'd you get us here?" "Sally and I pulled some strings. Hard. So there you have it. You'll be the envy of all the girls here in the city!" Rouge said laughing. "You two are the best."

A gray wolf appeared. "Good day, Madame Rouge. I assume this is our bride-to-be?" "You assume correct Ramses, (I'll explain the name later) our blushing bride to be!" "Stop it!!"

"Your hair and makeup artists are waiting in your room. You will find all you need up there." He marched away.

On Shadow's End…

"I don't see why the hell you saw the need to kidnap me from my own damn home!" "Well it was Rouge's orders. And Sally's too. Besides they warned us what would happen if we didn't obey." Sonic said waving his hands defensively.

Knuckles and Sonic both thought of their wives dressed seductively on their beds. But then they couldn't **touch** or _feel_! _**'The horror…the horror!'**_ they both thought. "So now what?" Shadow asked snapping them from their nightmares.

"Now we get you into a tux. And then we get you down to the end of that aisle where Amy will walk down it." Knuckles said jabbing him on the arm. "Tux?"

10 min. later…

"What.The.Hell!?" There Shadow was dressed in a white tux with a red bow tie. "Wow Shad, ya look real smooth!" Sonic said grinning. "Don't worry about it! You'll only wear it once, and then you can have Amy all to yourself!" Sonic said reassuring Shadow. "You're right. If Amy's happy, I'm happy."

The door opened. "Excuse me sirs, but," A purple dog began before coming in. She looked at all three of the sharp dressed hedgehogs and fainted.

They all stared at her. "What now?" Knuckles asked.

Back to the Wedding Jitters…

"I don't have wedding jitters!" Amy yelled. "Amy calm down…" Sally said. "I'm calm. I'm perfectly calm!" Amy shook Rouge. "Don't I look calm?!"

Rouge slapped Amy. "Amy get a hold of yourself! You are about to marry that sexy beast of an ultimate lifeform but here you are worrying!" Amy cried. "It's a good thing I chose the waterproof mascara…" the makeup artist said leaving.

"You're right…I'm a mess! What would Shadow do if he saw me like this?"

Sally and Rouge looked at each other than back to Amy. "Sex you."

Amy blushed. "Ok…but he'd feel so weak, I'm sure!"

"That's why you must be strong Amy! Shadow wouldn't want you like this. He's doing this to make you happy. So why not return the favor?" Sally said. "Alright. I will." Amy stood up and tripped on her dress. _So much for being strong… _Both girls thought.

Cosmo and Cream entered in. "It's time!"

"You ready?" Rouge asked. Let's go!"

With Shadow

'_It seems easy enough. Walk down the aisle. Wait for Amy. Too easy.'_ He looked at the many people. _'But why am I so nervous? I'm the ultimate lifeform. I must show no weakness!'_

Cosmo dashed in. She twirled around dancing. "Come, my Sakura petals!" Sakura petals from trees danced around the area.

Cream flew in throwing them. They took their place beside the arch. Rouge and Sally showed up with they're husbands. The boys wore what Shadow wore basically. The girls wore pearl pink dresses. They had sashes on them.

They each took their respective place. "Here we go!" Rouge and Sally whispered. "Here we go!" Sonic said.

"Here we go my rose."

The sakura petals danced. Amy stood at the door. Shadow's eyes and mouth went as wide as they could. He had to restrain himself from taking her right there.

Amy was dressed in a pink dress which had ruffles near the bottom. The sleeves hung from her shoulder. The top was lace with roses on them. She walked down the aisle gaining respective "oohs" and "ahhs".

Amy made it down to aisle holding her hand out. Shadow's hand shook while taking it. They turned. "Amy…you're so…" Shadow whispered only for her. "Shh…"

"Do you, Shadow the Hedgehog, take Amy Rose, as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "And do you, Amy Rose, take Shadow the Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." "Exchange your rings…" Shadow looked towards Sonic who tossed the box over to him. Sonic winked. Shadow smirked. Rouge handed Amy hers.

Amy opened the red box to have a golden ring with one single diamond with many facets. She slid it on Shadow's finger.

Shadow opened the black box to reveal his chosen ring. It was gold, with a ruby orb. It had diamonds surrounding it. Amy blushed and began to cry with tears of joys as Shadow slid it on her. "You may kiss the Bride." Shadow brought Amy into his arms, bringing her into a passionate kiss while everyone clapped.

Rouge and Sally ran over to Amy hugging hr and crying with joy. Shadow watched with soft eyes.

'_I've done it Maria. I've found my true happiness…'_ He looked toward the sky. _'If only you were here to share this moment with me.'_

Shadow caught Amy giving him a worried glance. He smiled. Amy blushed and smiled back.

Shadow went over to her bringing her to him. "Alright, you've had your time, but now it's my turn with my new wife. Shoo." He said motioning them away.

"Alright, you two don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Knuckles said softly jabbing his arm. "Alright. Ready Amy?" "I'm ready."

"Chaos Control."

Over the Honeymoon…

"Hey Guys!" Rouge yelled. "What now?" Knuckles said looking from over the couch. "It's a letter from Amy!" "Really?" Sonic said coming in from the kitchen. "Read it!" Sally said peeking over Rouge.

_Dear Friends,_

'_Our Honeymoon is going great! Shadow has been taking me around the world for our honeymoon! I never expected it! He's so Romantic, booking all the places with the greatest views!'_

"I wish you could be romantic Knuxie." "Romantic isn't my style."

"Keep going!"

'_Right now, we're in Kyoto. We're looking at all the temples, and it's wonderful! But here's the most exciting news!'_

'_While Shadow and I were in Venice, I started to feel a lot of pain, so we ended our tour early. But then I had to go the hospital!'_

"Oh no!" "Calm down Sally, she said exciting!" Sonic said.

'_And guess the reason?'_

"Shadow probably went on a 'joy ride' with Amy too much, if you know what I mean." Knuckles said, earning him a hit on the head.

"You pervert! Shush!"

'_It was a baby! We named her Ruby; she has Shadow's eyes and my quills with Shadow's fur. She's so beautiful!'_

"What?! A baby?!" Sonic yelled. "Oh my gosh! A baby?"

'_With her around now, we'll be coming home a little earlier! Pick out some clothes!'_

_Love, Amy_

"A baby…wow." Rouge said.

"Hey what's this?" Sonic said picking something up off the floor. He turned it over. "Hey look!"

It was a picture of Shadow and Amy holding their baby. "She's adorable… Kinda makes me want a kid." Knuckles said.

"Well about that Knuckles…" "You're pregnant?" Rouge blushed and nodded. Knuckles eyes widened and he fainted. "Knuckles?" Sonic called. "He'll be ok." "We'll have to have a baby shower when Amy comes back." Sally said hugging her friend.

Back over with the Newlyweds…

A soft cry filled the room. "I've got it…" Amy said walking over to the makeshift crib. She picked up the bundle in her arms. "Shh now…Shh…"

Shadow walked in. "Is she alright?" "Of course she's ok…" Shadow looked over Amy to have both them smile at their new bundle of joy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want you to worry over me…so, I kept quiet."

"Well she's here, and we will love her." "Shadow?" "hn?" "I love you. More than you will ever know."

"I love you to Amy…"

And in Shadow's head, he could hear a faint voice whisper,

'_Be happy, Shadow…I'll always love you'_

'_Maria…' _

_**And thus begins a new life…**_

Well that's it. Don't ask me for more, I'm not doing it. It's done! No more! This took a while. Oh yeah, the explanation for the Butler or whatever's name "Ramses" is one of my friends last name was Ramser. Some kid said it sounded like a butler's name so that's what I used.


End file.
